The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight
by TwilightMockingjay
Summary: Set 3 years after Midna shattered the Mirror. Link needs a legendary instrument a hero in the past used to save his world and a song that is almost impossible to find in order to see Midna again. Midlink.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so this is my second Zelda fanfic! :D Sorry for the really lame title, I had the idea, just not a title. Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda!**

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Prologue**

Tears streamed down Link's face as he registered what had just happened. Had Midna really just left him? Had she really just shattered the mirror? Had she really abandoned him? Link felt hurt, upset and most of all betrayed. How could Midna do that? Link understood that she had a kingdom to rule but why she had she broken the only connection between the two realms?

"I'm sure Midna didn't mean to hurt you, Link," Zelda put a hand on his shoulder. The sadness in her voice reflected the sadness she felt.

"Why did she shatter the mirror then?" Link wiped his tears and turned to face the princess of light. She looked Link right in the eyes.

"She wanted to prevent this from happening again," Zelda explained, shaking her head. Link looked down at his feet. This adventure was what had brought them together. Why would she want to stop them from having another adventure? Link wanted so desperately for Midna to pop out of his shadow and talk to him. He wouldn't even mind her mocking or teasing him.

Zelda sighed as she looked out to the distance. She wanted to leave the Mirror Chamber. Being there filled her heart with an uncontrollable depression. Midna was a close friend to her in the time that they had known each other. Even though they had only spoken twice or thrice, Zelda had sacrificed herself for Midna. Didn't that symbolise some sign of friendship?

"We should get going," Link mumbled as he took one last look at was was left of the Mirror of Twilight. Zelda nodded and lead the way back to Lake Hylia.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter One**

Link herded the last goat into the barn just as the sun was setting.

"Thanks for helping me out again, Link!" Fado said gratefully. "I honestly don't know how I'd manage without you!" Link smiled at Fado as he jumped off of Epona.

"No problem Fado," Link sat down by the fence and started ripping out blades of grass. Fado sat down beside him. Link slowly progressed to ripping out handfuls. Fado watched him. Link's mind was totally focused on picking out grass and lately, Fado had noticed that Link was either concentrated on one thing at a time or daydreaming. Everytime anyone asked Link if he was alright, he assure them that he was, but something was obviously on his mind and had been for the past 3 years.

"Hey, Link, the goats eat this grass, if you rip it out, they'll stave!" Fado said, trying to make a joke out of it. Link stopped and stood up.

"I should get going. I haven't made my dinner yet," Link got on Epona and rode away.

* * *

Link set down a bowl of pumpkin soup on the table and sat down. He watched the flames in the fireplace. The color reminded him of something... something so familiar. _No! Link, don't think about her! She's the past... focus on the future! _No matter how hard Link tried, he couldn't force the thought of Midna out of his mind. Basic things in his daily life reminded him of her. The color of the sunset, the flames in the fireplace, the clear water in Ordon Spring. Link finished his bowl of soup and washed the dishes. He sat down in front of the fire, letting its heat radiate on to him. He closed his eyes. The heat was inviting him in.

"Ouch!" Link looked down at the finger that had just made contact with the fire. He stood up and let the cold water work its magic.

As soon as he sat back down, there was a knock at the door. Link grumbled as he got up. He opened the door to find Ilia. She concentrated on his dull expression. It had become his natural face and was nothing like the face she'd known 4 years ago.

"Link, are you okay?" Ilia had a deep concern for Link's behaviour.

"Yeah, I'm great!" Link forced a smile on to his face. "I'm just really tired and I think I may have eaten a bit too much soup," Ilia wasn't buying this story she'd heard so often.

"Link, seriously. Ever since we returned to Ordon, you haven't been yourself. I-I'm worried about you," Ilia trembled. Link watched the first tear fall down her cheek.

"Ilia," Link hugged her as he'd always done before when she was sad. "I'm fine, honestly," Link let go of Ilia. She wiped her tears.

"Okay, I guess if you always insist, I should believe you. Good night," Ilia walked off back into the village. Link closed the door and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Two**

_"Link, no!" Midna screamed as Zant him him with a bolt of dark energy. "Don't leave me!" Link collapsed on the floor, muscles stiff, breathing slow. He watched Midna send an enormous ball of power at Zant's head, causing him to fall and become unconscious. Midna ran over to Link, he eyes filling with tears._

_"M-Midna... I'll b-be okay..." Link held his left side. It was throbbing with pain._

_"L-Link... I'm so sorry..." Midna cried. Link lifted up his hand to caress her cheek._

_"M-Midna... j-just tell me w-what you w-were going to say at the m-mirror..." Link felt Midna's fingertips brush against his before she held his hand tightly._

_"Link... I-I... love you..." Link smiled at her._

_"I l-love you t-too..." Link said before his eyes fluttered shut._

Link awoke from his dream, holding his side as he'd done in the dream but he felt no pain. _It was just a dream. _Link threw the blankets off of his body and got out of bed. He gazed outside the window. The summer breeze blew his blonde hair backwards, the birds tweeting a lovely song. If Midna was here, it would be perfect. He watched Epona's chocolate mane blowing in the breeze and the sun casting a shimmer onto everything it touched.

"Hey! Link!" a voice that sounded like Talo's yelled. Link grumbled. Talo was now nine but he still acted as immature as he was when he was six. Malo, however, grew maturer and at the age of seven, he was known throughout Hyrule as the owner of Malo Mart.

"What is it, Talo?" Link yelled back, rolling his eyes. He loved Ordon, but Talo never seemed to leave him alone. Even Colin's younger sister who was three was more sensible.

"Colin's dad and Mayor Bo want to talk to you!" Link's ears perked up at this. They wanted to talk to him? But why? Had he accidentally let a goat escape and didn't realise because he was too busy thinking about Midna? He looked down at Talo to make sure he wasn't stifling a laugh or anything because that usually meant he was lying. Surprisingly, Talo was telling the truth! Link didn't bother climbing down the ladders, he just jumped. He couldn't control the feeling of worry in the pit of his stomach. He pushed past Talo and made his way to Mayor Bo's house.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Three**

Link hesitated before knocking on the door. He tried to convince himself that there was nothing to worry about and that Mayor Bo and Rusl were just going to remind him that he had to make the goat's milk into cheese but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop thinking that it was something bad. He knocked on the door. A few seconds passed and then Ilia opened the door. She smiled at him.

"Hey, Link! I trust you got the message from Talo?" Link nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yeah... Ilia, do you have any idea what they want to talk to me about?" Ilia shook her head and lead him to her father and Rusl. Link sat down on the spare chair as Ilia went into the kitchen to clean the dishes. Link was stuck for words. How would he start this conversation?

"You... er... you wanted to see me?" Link tried to stop the awkward silence that had fallen between them.

"Yes, Link," Rusl flashed a reassuring smile at him.

"You see, you're now twenty, correct?" Mayor Bo looked at Link. Link nodded.

"And we've decided, it's finally time for you to get married," Link raised his eyebrows at Rusl's words. Married?

"So, tonight, the whole village will be outside Sera's Sundries and you will propose and give this," Mayor Bo handed Link a small box. Link opened it and found a beautiful diamond ring. "To Ilia,"

"No!" Link slammed the table with his hand and stood up. Rusl and Mayor Bo looked at him.

"What?" they both asked in unison.

"No! I can't marry Ilia! I won't marry Ilia!" Link spat. Rusl and Mayor Bo had the same look of shock on their faces. Link threw the box on the floor and stormed out. Mayor Bo picked up the box.

"What's with him? Before his adventure, everyone thought Ilia and him would end up together and he didn't even mind people saying that!" Bo put the box on the table.

"I've noticed how strange his behaviour has become..." Rusl pondered over this. Why did Link keep trailing off into his own world? Why did he act as if he missed someone? After this whole Twilight incident, they had both noticed a sadness in his azure eyes that no amount of laughter or smiling could take away.

* * *

Link stormed past Talo and Colin as he made his way to his tree house. _There's no way I'm marrying Ilia. Even if she was the last girl on earth. My heart belongs to Midna and will belong to her forever. _By now, the majority of Ordon's population were following Link, trying to catch up to him while asking what was wrong and why he was acting like this. Link turned around.

"Link, what's wrong?" Beth asked. Link clenched his fists, trying to resist the urge of slapping her round the face.

"Leave me alone!" Link yelled. "Y-you all know what's planned for tonight! I won't marry Ilia! I hate her! You can't force me to marry her! I love Midna!" Everyone was silenced, the same horror and shock on each person's face.

"Who's Midna?" Bo asked, emerging from the crowd. Link's cheeks began to flush red as twelve pairs of eyes studied him. "Answer me!" Bo threatened. "Who is Midna and how do you know her?!"

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to have any friends outside the village?! I'm not allowed to love who I want?! Well, here's a newsflash for you _Bo_," Link emphasized on the the word 'Bo'. "Just because you're the mayor, it doesn't mean you can control people's feelings!" Link screamed before he ran into his home and slammed the door shut


	5. Chapter 4

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Four**

The residents of Ordon kept hammering the on Link's door until night fell. Link was beginning to grow tired of the tiny village he had grown up in. He decided to see Princess Zelda. He hadn't seen her for a whole year. Each time he visited her, he hoped she'd found a way back into the Twilight Realm. That was never going to happen though and the thought of it being impossible killed Link a little on the inside.

The Hero checked he had all the essentials with him and enough supplies to last him until he reached Castle Town. He looked up at the moon. It cast a dim light on the path before him. _At least I won't have to use my lantern, _Link thought as he gently nudged Epona's sides with his heels. She started off slow, trotting through Faron Woods. Soon, they reached Hyrule Field. Hardly anyone occupied Hyrule Field so Link thought it would be safe to gallop now. Link nudged Epona's sides with his heels again. She launched into a gallop. Link watched the landscape whizz past him. He smiled, remembering how scared Midna was when he first rode a horse with her. Even though she had hid in his shadow, it had still been a bumpy ride for the imp.

_"__Link, slow down!" Midna shouted as he raced across the field on his steed without a care in the world. He smiled and ignored her. It was fun to annoy her but he'd probably be dead if he angered her too much. She would have gotten so mad and crushed him with her hair hand. He pretended he hadn't heard her. Suddenly she popped out of his shadow and floated just above his head. Link stopped Epona from going any further and looked at Midna._

_"Yes?" Link asked innocently with a smirk._

_"When I tell you to stop, I mean stop!" Midna yelled. Link tried to stifle his laughter. He found it pretty amusing when Midna was mad. Soon enough, he burst out laughing, unable to hide it. Midna narrowed her eyes at him. "It's not funny!" she screamed before laughing herself._

If Link could relive every moment he had with Midna, he would. He loved her and he couldn't deny it.

Link saw a stream flowing through the field and decided this would be a good place to stop. He dismounted Epona and led her to the water. She drank her well-deserved drink as Link sat under a tree and ate an apple. Link remembered how much Midna used to like apples. He'd always buy an extra one for her whenever they were at Castle Town. Why did things have to change?


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woo! Chapter 5 already! :D Thanks for the reviews, favourites and following. :D**

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Five**

By the time Link had reached the entrance to Hyrule Castle Town, the sun was high in the sky. Link estimated it to be around noon. He dismounted Epona and ran up the stairs. He slowed down to greet the guards at the gate.

"Hello, Link, here to see the Princess?" Link smiled and nodded before making his way in. He pretty much had the route to the castle memorized, having taken it so many times.

"Link, what brings you here?" the guard at the door, who Zelda had referred to as Asuma, asked.

"I'm here to see the Princess," Link smiled at Asuma. He'd never seen his face because he was always wearing that helmet. Link made a mental note to ask Zelda what he looked like. Asuma escorted Link to the throne room at the top of the castle.

"Link!" Zelda squealed as he swept past the high chancellor, Arashto. Arashto shook his head as Zelda hugged Link. "Why are you here?" Zelda smiled at him as they broke their hug.

"I'll get to that in a minute," Link dropped his voice to a whisper. "First, I want to know what Asuma looks like..." Zelda laughed.

"Asuma, come here." Asuma obediently walked over.

"Yes, Princess," Asuma stood straight, not slouching at all.

"Please take off your helmet," Zelda smiled at both Link and Asuma. Asuma lifted off his helmet and looked straight at Link, who was staring at him, struck with shock. Asuma smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" Link blinked a couple of times before replying.

"Y-you're a Twili!" Link exclaimed. Asuma shrugged his shoulders and put his helmet back on. He turned to go, but Link's voice stopped him. "Stop!" Asuma turned around. "D-do you know anything about the Mirror of Twilight?" Asuma chuckled.

"Yes, I do," Asuma looked at Zelda, who nodded. "Why?" Link looked down, tears filling his eyes.

"Three years ago, I went on a long adventure to save Hyrule from the Twilight Zant had cast on our world. I was transformed into a wolf and met the Princess of the Twilight Realm, Midna, except I didn't know she was the Princess of Twilight because she was an imp. We had a six month adventure in which we got to know each other... After I killed Ganondorf, I finally saw her true form. She... was so beautiful. She shattered the Mirror and I really want to see her again. It's been tearing my insides for three long years. I just need to see her again," Link explained. Asuma nodded.

"Well, there is one thing I know," Link's head shot up. "There's an ancient scripture in our realm. It's written in Twilian so only us Twili can understand it,"

"Well? What does it say?" Link asked, eagerly.

"I'd have to find out in a book. It's ancient and is hidden deep in the Palace of Twilight," Asuma smiled at Link. "To the library?" Zelda and Link nodded and followed Asuma to the library.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Six**

Link sighed as he looked through a book. Its pages seemed to be never ending and he hadn't even found a clue yet. He slammed the book shut and rested his head. It was impossible! He'd never meet Midna again and would be forced to marry Ilia. He stared at the book. Only then he realized he'd picked out a book that was called _Hylian History_. Link groaned in frustration as he threw the book to the floor. _Bang! _Asuma and Zelda looked up from their books at the sound of the book slamming against the floor. Zelda looked startled.

"Something wrong, Link?" Asuma asked as he stood up. Link took deep breaths in and out, trying to calm down. Zelda stood up and walked over to him, Asuma following.

"I was reading about _Hylian _history, not _Twili _history," Link sat back down and held his head in his hands. "I just really want to see Midna again," Link started sobbing. Asuma and Zelda sat down either side of him.

"Link, I found out what the scriptures say," Asuma mumbled. Link looked at him. Asuma brought the book over and showed him. _When the Song of the Twilight is played on the sacred instrument known as the Ocarina of Time, the Mirror of Twilight will regenerate,_ Link read to himself. A smile crept onto his face as he looked at Asuma.

"Thank you so much!" Link was so grateful. "So, I guess I just have to research about the Ocarina and the Song of the Twilight," Link beamed as he walked over to a near by shelf. _Hm, Ocarina, Ocarina, Ocarina... _Link thought as he scanned the spine of each book. _Ocarin - ah ha! Here it is. _Link pulled a book titled _Ocarina of Time_. He excitedly ran to the desk, opened the book and started reading.

Asuma and Zelda looked at each other. "Don't you think Link is being a bit too - what's the word? - over-obsessive about Midna?" Zelda whispered to Asuma. He nodded.

"_Way _too over-obsessive," he agreed as Link studied each page carefully.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for following/favouriting, guys! I'd like to read some more reviews though! :)**

**The Legend Of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Seven**

"Yes!" Link exclaimed after hours of reading. "I know where the Ocarina is!" Asuma looked up at Link, expecting an answer, Zelda doing the same.

"Well?" Zelda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have to travel back to ancient Hyrule, ancient Hyrule being Hyrule when the Hero of Time was alive, using the Ending Blow in the exact center of the last floor in the Cave of Ordeals. A portal will open to ancient Hyrule and I have to find the Hero's Shade, otherwise known as the Hero of Time and he will show me where the Ocarina is, before helping me with my final step to regenerating the Mirror of Twilight!" Link explained. Asuma looked impressed. He walked up to him and slapped his back.

"I knew you had it in you!" Asuma smiled. Zelda smirked.

"No, you didn't, Asuma! You doubted him more than I!" Zelda laughed. Link looked hurt.

"You... doubted me?" he trailed off. _Of course they did! You're a worthless idiot, Link, why did you think they'd have faith in you? _Tears filled Link's eyes as the floor shifted underneath him. His knees felt weak. His heart ached.

"L-Link?" Zelda looked concerned. She placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, looking up at her, his eyes bloodshot. Zelda took a step back. Link had no intention of harming them, though. No matter how much he wanted to hate them, he couldn't forget the fact that they had helped him. Instead, he wiped his eyes and faced them.

"I-I know I've had the attention span of a goldfish lately, and as hard as it was, I appreciate hearing your honest opinion. I agree that I've been way to obsessive over Midna... it's just... I love her," Link sighed.

"We know you do," Zelda said softly, "And that's why we'll support you every step of the way," Asuma nodded in agreement. Link smiled his first real smile since Midna shattered the mirror. He walked out and made his way to Lake Hylia.


	9. Chapter 8

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Eight**

Link fumbled around in his wallet. Fyer looked up at him, slightly worried. "Look, kid. You either have the money or you don't," Link shot him a look at he grasped the one rupee he was looking for.

"Here you are," Link smirked. Fyer counted the money and nodded. He tilted his head towards the cannon. Link walked in, gulping. He didn't know if it was the fact that Midna wasn't there to distract him or if it was the fact that he was going to be shot up so high that gave him an immense feeling of nausea. He tried to distract himself by focusing his attention on something, but there was nothing my the sky. He pulled up his sleeves, trying to distract himself by looking at the now fading cut the Gerudo king, Ganondorf, had delievered to him during their final battle. As Link thought of the battle, and how angry he was, the adrenaline started flowing through his body again, his muscles tensing. He had been fighting half for Hyrule and Princess Zelda and half for Midna. He wanted to venge her defeat by killing her killer.

Until Link's feet hit the sand with such impact, he hadn't realized that he had soared through the air, all the way to Gerudo Mesa. He sighed. Overthinking had its pros. He was slightly confused on which way to go, considering he hadn't been here for 3 years, but then he saw the big pile of sand, which he had confirmed to be the Cave of Ordeals. He trudged through the sand, towards the Cave or Ordeals.

Link stood at the top of the stairs, looking down. _Surely there can't be any monsters? _Link thought as he climbed down. To his horror, all the monsters had regenerated. _Great! I have to go through this again! _Luckily, Link had brought along some extra potions and fairies, including the Great Fairy Tears the Great Fairy had rewarded him with for completing the Cave of Ordeals for the first time.

* * *

_Just... one more... floor... _Link thought as he tried to ignore the sharp pain in his side. He had used up the last of his fairies and potions. One more hit and he was dead. A holder of the Triforce never truly died, so Link would still be alive, but he'd have to start over again, not to mention, he'd have to re-buy all the supplies and pay another ten rupees to use the cannon again. He sighed. _Just... keep moving, Link! _Link managed to dodge the Darknut's attack, but only just. _Come on, Link! It's one Darknut! Use your shield to dodge and then slash! _And that's when it hit Link. He had been using the wrong technique! He had been trying to Helm Splitter the whole time.

Finally, the Darknut exploded into nothingness. Link sheathed his sword and ran towards the door.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I can't believe my fanfic has had so many views... eep! Even my last fanfic "The Resistance's Beginning" did get this many views until around the final 5-7 chapters! Thanks, guys! :)**

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Nine**

Link dropped down to the final floor of the Cave of Ordeals. The Great Fairy was sitting in the fountain, as if she had been expecting him. Link let out a quiet cough, causing the Great Fairy to whip her head around. "Ah, Link," tears were clinging to her eyes as she spoke. Link wondered what caused her to feel so upset. Link hated seeing people upset, it reminded him of his emotions the day Midna shattered the mirror. "Princess Zelda has told me of your mission," she continued. "And I wish you the best of luck, however... completing the second part of the quest will not be easy," Second part? No one had told Link about this "second part". The Great Fairy recognized the confusion that had crossed Link's face. "Did anyone tell you about the second part?" she asked, her voice soft.

"No... I guess I didn't read the scriptures correctly..." Link thought carefully. _When the Song of the Twilight is played on the sacred instrument known as the Ocarina of Time, the Mirror of Twilight will regenerate. _The scriptures had talked about the "Song of the Twilight" but Link hadn't realized that finding the Song of the Twilight in itself would be a separate task.

"Long ago, when the Interlopers were first banished to the Twilight Realm, the Mirror of Twilight didn't exist. Instead, the Interlopers decided to change themselves completely to try and adjust to the new realm. Thus, the Twili were first brought into being. Some of the Twili found it hard to adapt to the new environment, having been Light Dwellers for so long, so a very wise man, known as Igneo, created the Song of the Twilight, a song only the Twili knew. It allowed them to come back to Hyrule. They would disguise themselves as Hylians. No one from the Light knew of this song. The way to find the Song of the Twilight is to acquire the Fierce Deity Mask, hidden in a room Princess Zelda herself does not know about, then strike the Triforce in the wall with the Master Sword. This will open up the room that Igneo hid the Song of the Twilight in," the Great Fairy explained. It took Link a few minutes to process all this information.

"I understand," Link smiled. The Great Fairy nodded at him.

"Now, strike the middle of the fountain upon which I sit on with the Master Sword!" the Great Fairy said, triumphantly. Link unsheathed his sword and held it slightly above his head, then with unimaginable strength, he plunged it into the ground. There was a blue light and Link started to float upwards. _Ancient Hyrule, here I come, _he thought.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Double digits - yay! I'm so happy you all like the fanfic! :) I'd like to know which chapter has been your favourite so far, so if you want, please vote!**

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Ten**

When the blue light had faded, Link found himself in what he thought to be Castle Town Central Square but it was... smaller. Link looked around, surveying the area. No one looked familiar. _Yes! I'm in ancient Hyrule! Now... where would the Hero of Time be? _Link walked around the fountain a dozen times before taking notice of the huge building a couple of feet away. The castle. Link looked up at it. It was big. Big but not massive and it could never compare to the Hyrule Castle he had gone through with Midna. The one that he, the Hero of Twilight, had fought Ganondorf in.

He approached the towering castle before him, steadily. He looked at the guards on duty. They looked like they would never let him in. _It's worth a shot, though... if you want to see Midna again, that is. _Link walked over to the first guard he saw and walked straight past him. Under his helmet, the guard's jaw fell. Who would dare - who would have the guts, in fact - to just blatantly walk past him? He was known as on of the most fiery, temperamental personalities in Hyrule and this... this peasant had the nerve to walk past him. He turned to Link, who was striding towards the gates. He ran after him.

"Hey! Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?!" the guard yelled as Link paused in his tracks. He turned around. "I asked a question, don't make me repeat it!" Link looked at him, his expression unreadable. His face was a mix of anger, amusement and mischief.

"What do you mean, who do I think I am? I know who I am. I am Link, the Hero of Twilight!" Link said proudly. The guard looked at him like he was completely insane. He laughed.

"Nice story, kid, but we all know that the only 'hero' around here is the Hero of Time who now resides in the Castle. You can get lost now, you do not want to mess with me," the guard scoffed at Link and stood in front of the gate, holding his spear up.

"You have to let me in! I have business with him! I'm from the future! The future Hyrule! He's my ancestor!" Link protested. The guard laughed again at Link.

"You really should see a psychotherapist, kid," the guard pointed the spear at Link's neck. "Scram," Link started to sweat. Was he really going to give up his life trying to see Midna again? One half of him screamed at him to run, the other told him to fight. His knees started to wobble but then he remembered something... the Triforce! A holder of the Triforce never truly died! He glanced down at the hand that had the Triforce on it and found... nothing. Link was confused. Why wasn't the Triforce there? Then it hit him. The Hero of Time currently held the Triforce of Courage and it couldn't be split into two. Link took a step back. He had to run. He couldn't get killed now. He wouldn't be able to resurrect and he would never complete his ambition. He closed his eyes. Time was ticking... the guard would soon get tired and kill him on the spot. He didn't know if his reflexes would be fast enough to duck, run and kill.

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger! What will Link choose? :O**


	12. Chapter 11

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Eleven**

Link's gut instinct told him to go for it. To run head first into danger. To risk his life trying to see Midna again. Link opened his eyes and reached back for the Master Sword. He looked the guard right in the eye, his breathing slowing down. "Kill me then," a slight smirk crept onto Link's face but the guard didn't notice. He brought the spear closer to Link's throat. Link gulped. He had one shot at this. When the spear head was just millimeters from Link's throat, he moved his head to the side, ducked and ran under the guard's arm. The guard turned around in shock. He stared at Link, his breathing heavy, his face red. Link drew the sword and stood prepared and alert for any sudden attacks. The guard approached Link. Link quickly started jumping around the guard, aiming for his back. The guard stood in confusion, realizing what Link was doing just as the Master Sword was plunged into his back. He let out an agonizing scream as the red liquid spilled out of the deep wound in his back. Link pulled out the Master Sword, letting more blood spill out. Link looked at the guard, who was now lying on the floor. Motionless. Dead.

"If you had just let me pass..." Link shook his head, sadly, not wanting to accept the fact that he had taken a guard's life for such a pathetic reason. "You would still be alive right now,"

Link began to think. Was seeing Midna again really worth all the bloodshed and violence that he'd have to face? Ever since Midna left, he had been a sad, lonely and in someways, crazy person. Maybe he could try to push her out of his mind. Out of his life. Pretend that the whole adventure they had was a figment of his imagination. That was impossible of course, because however hard the Hero of Twilight tried, he simply couldn't.

He looked at the locked gate. Now that he had killed the guard, he could probably disguise himself as the guard. Link's face lit up at the idea. The guard obviously had all the necessary equipment for getting in the castle, such as keys. Link pondered over this for a while and came to the conclusion that it was a good idea. An idea only a genius could think of. He walked over to the guard's dead body. He was unsure of how to undress a dead body, but in the end he managed to.

Even thought Link had walked in armor, iron boots and carried a ball and chain before, none of those items could amount to the weight of the guard's armor. Link trudged towards the gates, trying to drag the armor on him along. He unlocked the gate. It opened, revealing an easy path to the castle. Link walked along the path, trying hard not to show his struggle while walking with the armor on.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Shoutout to a reader who call themselves Linc! Thanks for leaving a LOT of reviews and being an active reader in general. :) If you're an active reader, just leave me a review and I'll give you a shoutout! :)**

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Twelve**

Link tried to avoid eye contact with the other guards on duty in case they realized that he wasn't really a guard here. Walking apprehensively, Link kept his head down. He was looking up so he could see where he was going. _Hm, this armor gets pretty light once you're used to it! _Link smiled under the helmet. All he had to do now was build up the courage to ask a guard where the Hero of Time was.

"Hey, where's the Hero of Time?" Link said, trying to mimic the dead guard's voice. He coughed. The guard had such a deep voice that Link's throat hurt when he tried to mimic him. "Hey, where's the Hero of Time?" Link repeated. This time his voice sounded do croaky. _I sound like a frog! _Link couldn't give up. If he couldn't make himself sound like the dead guard, the other guards would suspect something and find out about his cruel deed. Link tried again, repeating the same sentence again and again.

"Ow! Hey!" someone yelled. Link looked up. He had lost focus and managed to bump into one of the other guards.

"Sorry," Link mumbled, keeping his head down.

"So, Drewin, are you looking for something?" the guard asked. _So that's his name... Drewin._

"Someone, actually," Link replied, trying not to show unfamiliarity to the the name Drewin.

"Really, who?"

"The Hero of Time," The guard's eyes widened.

"Why?" Link quickly tried to think of a good back story.

"I have a message for him," Link said, remembering how he was the one that wanted to talk to the Hero of Time.

"He's straight inside the castle," the guard said. "Looking at pictures of old rulers, I suppose," Link nodded.

"Thanks,"

"No problem, Drewin," Link walked off in a hurry, hoping the guard hadn't suspected anything. That whole conversation could have blown his cover. Link was so close now. So close to finishing this task. All he needed now was the Ocarina of Time.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: To Okamisu: Thanks for reviewing, favouriting and following, I appreciate it!**

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Link walked past the guards at the door, hoping not to get stopped by them. Luckily, they thought he was Drewin so they let him pass.

He gazed in awe at the inside of the castle. It was bigger than he thought it would be. Slightly ahead, he saw a male figure dressed in green, his back turned to him. Link cautiously approached the figure, his heart thudding like a thousand elephants. He stood behind the Hero of Time, trying to think of how to start. Suddenly, he turned around. Link took off his helmet.

"Link?! What are you doing here?!" the Hero of Time looked shocked that Link was in ancient Hyrule. Link looked at him, glad that he didn't have to explain who he was.

"Well, actually, I came to see you," Link said. "Can you tell me where the Ocarina of Time is?" The Hero of Time took the Ocarina out of his Adventure Pouch and handed it to Link. _Well that was easier than I thought! _Link smiled.

"May I ask why you need the Ocarina?" the Hero of Time looked at Link. Link's eyes were filling with tears. It caused him great pain to retell the story of what happened three years prior. He took a deep breath, trying not to let the tears spill out.

"T-three years ago, as you probably remember, I was on a quest to save Hyrule. Most people think I accomplished this on my own but... the truth is... I had a lot of help from the Twilight Princess herself... M-Midna. At the end of the adventure... she... she..." Link wiped his eyes that were now overflowing with tears. Link took another deep breath in. "She shattered the... Mirror of T-Twilight," The Hero of Time looked at Link, his face solemn.

"How painful it must be for you to go through all this... you loved her didn't you?" Link nodded.

"I still do..."

"So, what I don't understand is why you need the Ocarina," Link held the Ocarina tightly.

"I need to play the Song of the Twilight to regenerate the Mirror so I can see her again," Link explained. The Hero of Time nodded.

"Well, as the Great Fairy probably explained already, the way to find the Song of the Twilight is to acquire the Fierce Deity Mask, hidden in a room in Hyrule Castle, in your time, then strike the Triforce in the wall with the Master Sword. This will open up the room that Igneo hid the Song of the Twilight in," Link nodded.

"Okay, so how do I get back? Do you know what floor this room is on?" Link's mind was racing. He had so many questions he wanted answered. "How do I know if I'm in the right room?" The Hero of Time held a finger to Link's lips.

"Notice details... the room is one you haven't yet explored. I can tell you this, though. One of the bookshelves in the library contains a book that has no title on the spine. If you pull it, a staircase will appear, leading you down to the room," The Hero of Time smiled at Link. He instructed Link to play the Song of Time. The same blue light enclosed Link again, the last thing he heard the Hero of Time say was "Go and do not falter, my child!" Link smiled. It was the same line the Hero of Time had said when he taught Link the Ending Blow.


	15. Chapter 14

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Link was back in his own time. He shoved the Ocarina of Time into his pocket as he walked to Hyrule Castle. He tried to remember if he saw and untitled books earlier in the library. Link remembered casting his focus onto a titleless book when Zelda, Asuma and him were all looking for a book about the history of Twilis. It was right next to the one about Hylian history. _I'm coming for you, Midna. I promise I'll see you soon. __  
_

Link looked at the guard at the door... he looked strange. Link had never seen him before. He couldn't help staring at his orange eyes as he walked to the door. The guard and Link exchanged long glances as Link walked past. The guard muttered something under his breath. Link tried not to notice how tense his body movements had become. The guard had also seemed to show some strange behaviour around Link... it felt like they knew each other. A chill went down Link's back. He just wanted to know who was hidden behind the helmet.

"I know you... Link," the guard whispered. Link tried to stop his face from showing how scared he was. He turned around to face the guard and found Skull Kid taking off the armour. When he saw the relieved look on Link's face, he started laughing. Link's expression suddenly hardened.

"That wasn't funny! You can't just play tricks on people all the time!" Link turned away in anger. Skull Kid looked at Link. His figure was becoming blurry now. He tasted salt in his mouth and that's when he realized he was crying.

"L-Link... I-I'm so sorry... I just..." Link turned around and saw Skull Kid sitting on the floor, crying. Link felt a sharp pain in his chest. Link had never seen Skull Kid cry... he never thought someone so cheerful and happy all the time could become so... miserable in an instant. But then he remembered himself... how miserable he had become since Midna left. How he couldn't focus on anything. How Midna was the only thing on his mind. Perhaps Skull Kid had a problem too... a problem that had overtaken his brain. A painful experience that had led him to wanting other people to suffer.

Link sat down next to Skull Kid, silent, thinking of what he could say. He didn't want to say something like 'what's bothering you?' or 'what's wrong?" because Link actually cared.

"Skull Kid, I know something's bothering you. I know that something drove you to be this way. If you tell someone, they can try to stop you from feeling upset," Link said with a soft voice. It was the voice he'd used so many times with Midna.

"It's just I-I... I'm not really like this. I used to be a Twili... the Twili who built the Mirror of Twilight. A few of the Light Dwellers found me and put me into this disgraceful form," Skull Kid briefly told Link his problem, not wanting to go into so much detail. It was so similar to the story of how Midna turned into an imp, except Zant had usurped her.


	16. Chapter 15

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"What can I do to help you?" Link asked. Skull Kid looked up at his, his eyes hopeful.

"Well, the only way to break this dreadful curse is to use a fragment of the Mirror of Twilight, and with magic from the Triforce, pierce my skin with the fragment. The reason you have to do this is because the Mirror is the last thing I touched while in my true form. If you help me complete this task, I will give you the Fierce Deity Mask," Skull Kid explained. Link nodded.

"I'll help you, but what I don't understand is why I have to obtain the Fierce Deity Mask to find the Song of the Twilight," Link said.

"It's because the Twili worship the Fierce Deity and not the Goddesses,"

"Ah, well, let's get going! By the time we reach the Mirror Chamber, it will be sunrise," Link stood up and gave Skull Kid a hand.

* * *

Link sighed, resting after another ten shots at trying to get the fragment to pierce Skull Kid's skin. He just wasn't any good at using magic! _If only Midna was here!_ Link had tried multiple times to get the fragment to pierce Skull Kid's skin but it wasn't any use! Skull Kid looked at Link.

"You... you can give up," Skull Kid mumbled. "I'll still give you the Fierce Deity Mask," Link looked at Skull Kid. Every single time, he got closer and closer to piercing his skin.

"I'll give it a few more shots," Link stood up, and instead of closing his eyes, he left them open, concentrating on the spot he wanted the fragment to pierce. Slowly, the piece began to rise. Skull Kid watched it. It drew closer and closer to his arm. Link didn't move a muscle. He just kept focus. Skull Kid looked at Link, confident that this time, he'd accomplish it.

Skull Kid suddenly screamed. It awoke Link from the trance of focus he had been trapped in. He watched as Skull Kid rose upwards. Link watched this extraordinary sight, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging down.

When Skull Kid finally reached the floor again, he looked at himself in astonishment. He was about sixteen, four years younger than Link. Link didn't know someone so young could build something so amazing, like the Mirror of Twilight.

"Thank you, Link!" Skull Kid ran and hugged Link. Link hugged him back, smiling. "You should know that my name isn't Skull Kid. In fact, it's Atridos," They broke apart and Atridos handed Link the Fierce Deity Mask.

"Thank you, Sk-Atridos," Link said as he held the Fierce Deity Mask.

"No, thank you Link," Atridos smiled. "I'll wait here until the Mirror of Twilight regenerates, then... I'll return home," Link nodded and ran off, back to Hyrule Castle.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you to MelissaMachine5000 for reviewing and also, happy Sweet Sixteen to my fanfiction!**

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Sixteen**

When he arrived outside of Castle Town, Link put on the Fierce Deity Mask and suddenly, he saw himself transform. His whole tunic became a mix of white and blue. The Master Sword became longer and changed shape. His body felt more muscular and he felt slightly taller. Then, he felt markings on his forehead and underneath his eyes. He found that the muscles in his body made the sword feel almost weightless. He walked into Castle Town.

As he made his way to the Castle, Link decided to check himself out in a window of someone's house. Even his eyes and hair had changed! His hair had become paler. Both features were white. He smiled. He was actually enjoying the way he looked. His tunic also seemed more protective than the one the Light Spirit, Faron, had granted him with. The one that the Hero of Time, himself, had worn. He walked further into darkness and closer to the shadow of the castle.

The armor that Skull Kid had worn earlier that day was still on the floor. Link watched the moon's reflection on the armor's surface. _Beautiful. _He walked into the castle. He was always welcome so he didn't have to have special permission and he certainly didn't have to sneak in.

"Halt!" yelled a guard that was approaching Link. The voice sounded like Asuma's."Who goes there?" Link laughed.

"Are you blind? It's me, Link?" Link rolled his eyes at the guard.

"No, it's not. Link looks nothing like you!" the guard exclaimed. Link laughed again.

"I look exactly like th-" Link suddenly paused. _Of course! I'm wearing the Fierce Deity Mask!_ Link quickly stripped his face of the Fierce Deity Mask. "Sorry about that! I acquired this mask... I want to see my friend again, I've been through the C-" The guard silenced Link.

"I know," the guard said. "It's me, Asuma. I should be sorry... I just never thought that under the influence of the Fierce Deity Mask, you'd look so... unfamiliar," Asuma let Link pass. He ran up a dozen flights of stairs to the library.

When he reached the bookshelf, he put the Fierce Deity Mask back on. Once again, he felt himself changing. The transformation process seemed to make him feel... hopeful.

After a few moments, he felt the floor beneath his feet. He stabled himself. The transformation made his head a bit hazy. He reached out a shaky arm to the book and grasped it. He jerked his hand and the cold touch of the book, pulling it out in the process. He dropped the book as he watched the stairs unravel one by one. _I'm so close! _He walked slowly towards the staircase, trying to prevent himself from having a fit of excitement as he descended into the darkness below him.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to DarkTayl for reviewing the prior chapter!**

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Seventeen**

A chill went down Link's spine as he faced the darkness before him. He stood still as a statue. He didn't want to walk into the darkness alone. He wanted to see where we was going, to be able to navigate. He took a deep breath and slowly moved forward. He didn't like the dark, in fact, some could say he was scared of it. _Just... think of Midna! Think of how happy she'll be! Think of her smile, the look on her face. _And then suddenly, Midna was standing in front of Link. Link gasped.

"M-Midna!" Link exclaimed, not noticing that the passage that he entered through was now sealed shut. "H-How did you get here?!" Link smiled as he ran to her. Suddenly, she disappeared. _It's your imagination, Link. _Link tried to assure himself that he was only hallucinating to make himself feel better until Midna reappeared a little further from her previous spot. This time, Zant was standing behind her, keeping her in a headlock.**_  
_**

"L-Link..." Midna said, short of breath. "B-before you f-find t-the Song o-of Twilight," Midna coughed, struggling to stay alive long enough to finish her sentence. "Y-you must face y-your b-biggest f-fears," She then closed her eyes. Link's heart started to beat faster. _It's just a hallucination! Remember, you need to face your biggest fears! _Zant let go of her and she collapsed to the floor. Link tried to stop himself from running to Midna's body. Link closed his eyes. _It's just your imagination. _Why hadn't anyone told him? Link squeezed his eyes tighter. He saw Midna's body, wounded, bruised and bloody. She was on the floor, gasping for air. Link opened his eyes. He had to venture further into his worst nightmares. He slowly breathed in and out, walking slowly forward. He tried to ignore the endless images of his biggest fears. He tried his hardest not to scream out, not to fall for what he was seeing. He needed to stay strong. He couldn't give in. Then, in the corner of his eye, he saw something.

Midna was holding a knife to her chest, mouthing a few words. Link's full attention and focus was on the knife inching closer and closer to her chest. He broke into a sprint, ignoring his thoughts. _Stop, Link! It's not Midna! It's your mind, Link! _Link suddenly skidded to a halt, remembering his task. It was to see Midna again, not chase his own fears about her.

Link moved swiftly forward, leaving his mind totally blank. Then, he saw the shape of a Triforce ahead. He broke into a sprint, wanting to reach the Triforce.

He stared at the Triforce, wondering how he could use the Master Sword when it was replaced by this new one. He decided to try anyway. He unsheathed his gargantuan sword and stabbed the Triforce. The light shone brighter. Link stabbed it again, another door opened up. Link ran inside, pulling the Ocarina out as he stopped in front of a tablet. He read the tune.

_Down, up, left, right, up, up, down._

Link played the melody exactly as it was on the tablet. The room filled with a bright light and Link was pulled upwards.

When he finally fell on his feet, Link found himself in the Mirror Chamber, all the tiny fragments started to gather up as if the Mirror was reversing what had happened 3 years prior. Link gazed in awe and astonishment as the golden steps leading to the Mirror unraveled before him. Atridos was waiting, witnessing the remaking of the Mirror. Link carefully walked up the stairs, standing where Midna had once stood. Then, he felt himself split up into tiny particles, going through the portal between realms.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks to DarkTayl and the guest for reviewing the prior chapter. :)**

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Link found himself next to Atridos, just outside the Palace of Twilight. Atridos smiled at Link as he gazed around in astonishment. Being home gave him such a warm feeling and a sense of excitement. Link walked forward, his eyes wide. The last time he'd seen this realm was when it was under the magic of Zant and Ganondorf. Midna was right. The Twilight Realm held a serene beauty that the Light Dwellers just couldn't understand. Link's heart began to beat faster as he approached the palace. There were many of the Twili outside, their faces mournful, tears on their faces. Link was confused. He heard that the Twili were incapable of showing emotion, but they were... crying.

"What's wrong?" Link asked Atridos. He shrugged as he tapped another Twili on the shoulder. Atridos said something to the other Twili in a language Link couldn't understand - it was probably Twilian. The expression on Atridos's face changed almost immediately after the other Twili stopped speaking. Tears began to spill out of his eyes. Link's concern grew. "Well, what's wrong?" Atridos sighed.

"Oh... Link, I don't know... if I should... tell you..." Atridos said between sobs. Link looked around. If this many members of a tribe that would never show emotion were crying, there was obviously something wrong.

"Just tell me!" Link exclaimed, not being able to take the suspense and tension any longer. His heartbeat grew faster.

"Princess Midna... she... she..." Atridos let out a loud cry. Link looked at the Twili Atridos had asked.

"She killed herself..." the other Twili finished. Link's jaw dropped as he stared at Atridos and the other Twili. His throat grew dry, his eyes filling with tears. It wasn't until he tasted a salty liquid in his mouth that he realized he was crying.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Wasn't the last chapter a shock? I was planning to have Midna kill herself from the beginning.**

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"She... she can't be! She's not dead! This... it's j-just a trick!" Link exclaimed. He couldn't accept the fact that Midna was dead. In fact, he refused to. He loved Midna... She couldn't just be gone! "I don't believe you!" Atridos put a hand on Link's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Link took a sharp breath in. _She can't be dead! She wouldn't just leave me! _Link tried to convince himself that she wasn't dead. It was probably just a rumor. _Just a rumor. Just a rumor. Just a rumor. _The same thought echoed through Link's mind. He shrugged Atridos's hand off of his left shoulder, turned away and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He just wanted to escape. He couldn't stand the sounds of people sobbing, screaming and crying filling his ears. He had no idea where he was going, he just ran.

Link collapsed to the floor, his feet aching, his mind hazy. He couldn't take the pain. He just wanted to feel happy - the way he thought he'd feel when he returned to the Twilight Realm. Instead, he was now regretting ever coming back. He didn't want have such a thought in his mind forever... He didn't want to be depressed anymore, he'd had enough of that. _I guess I'll have to marry Ilia... _Link couldn't bear the fact. His face was damp from the tears which were still spilling out. Link stood up, his legs shaking. His biggest fear... it had come true. Link ventured further into the Twilight Realm, not wanting any company. He could hear Atridos in the distance, yelling his name.

Link didn't even know where he was, when he finally stopped. The thought of Midna's death was taking over his mind. His entire existence.

"Link! Wait up!" was the last thing Link heard before everything went black and he hit the floor.

_"Link, Link," a voice sang._

_ "Link, wake up," another voice said. Link looked ahead, trying to see who was talking to him._

_"Behind you, Link," a third voice said sweetly, almost comfortingly, as if they all knew his situation. Link turned around and saw three golden figures. Link immediately recognized them - the Three Golden Goddesses. _

_Din, the Goddess who had formed the Triforce of Power, had red hair that fell to her hips. It was completely straight. Her red dress draped down her body to her feet. It was held on her body by a sleeve on the shoulder. Her eyes were gray, her lips set in a smile._

_Nayru, the Goddess who had formed the Triforce of Wisdom had blonde hair that came up to her ribs. It was wavy at the bottom. Her blue dress also fell to her feet, but instead, it was strapless. It had layers and layers leading down to her feet. Her eyes were blue._

_Farore, the Goddess who had formed the Trifroce of Courage had a green dress that was puffy at the shoulders. Her brown hair came up to her shoulders. It was curly. Her eyes were green._

_Link smiled at them. "Yes?" The Goddesses smiled back._

_"You miss the Princess of the Twilight Realm, Midna? Am I correct?" Farore shook her head sadly. Link nodded, the though coming back._

_"Well, there is a way to bring her back," Din said. Link's face lit up._

_"How?!" Link said, excitedly._

_"You must first travel back to the time of The Hero of Time. Once there, you must venture to each warping point, and stab the Triforce. Then, you must play the Song of Time. This will take you back to when Demise existed. From there, you must obtain the Goddess Harp. After playing the Ballad of the Goddesses, you will arrive to the heavens, where all the people who have died. You will then play the Song of Healing while holding the hand of the person you want to bring back to life," Nayru explained. Link nodded, smiling._

_"Understood?" they chorused. Link nodded._

_"Good, now, we will allow you to continue with your journey,"_


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks to pokemonfan31601, DriftedDaisy, Midna713, Kayla Edwards and DarkTayl for reviewing the prior chapter(s). :)**

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Twenty**

Link found himself in a large room with many beds, him occupying one. Link sat up, looking around, trying to find anyone, anything, that he knew. He watched as the person next to him lay asleep, his chest rising and collapsing in a slow, regular pattern. Link noticed a white bandage around his head, bruises down his arms. Link threw the blanket off of his body and slowly got out of the bed. He walked over to the other bed and found Atridos was the one who had been so severely injured.

"Oh, Atridos..." Link whispered. "What happened to you?" Link felt guilt rise in his heart... Of course! He hadn't reached the safety of the palace walls without Atrdios. Atridos had followed him. Despite being younger, Atridos had managed to protect Link, taking so much more damage from whatever had attacked them. And then, he'd still been strong enough to carry the Hero back. Link admired his courage, strength and bravery.

_Atridos would have been a better hero. Why did the Goddesses choose someone as weak as me? _Link thought as he remember what had happened to Atridos. Foreigners, from another realm, had placed a curse on him. Yet, he managed to live through that for so long without breaking down. Link, on the other hand, couldn't survive three years without a girl who was no longer alive.

"I see you're well, Hero," a voice said softly. Link turned around and came face to face with a young Twili. "Ah, yes, Atridos. He was in such a bad state when he arrived back here with you on his back. He did his best to protect you, however, you still sustained an injury on your right arm. Atridos was such a dear friend to our Princess, in fact, they're the same age," Link rolled his white sleeve up. He found a bandage just under his elbow. The exact place Ganondorf had cut while they were having their last duel. Link rolled his sleeve down.

"But he looks so much younger!" Link exclaimed. The Twili nodded. "Anyway, I think I should tell you this... I'm going," Link said, looking out the huge window. The sky was so beautiful and peaceful. It was like nothing bad had happened, like everyone's troubles had washed away.

"Where to?"

"The realm of the dead. I want to bring back Princess Midna," Link looked at the Twili standing before him.

"But, Link, that is such a huge favour! We will never be able to repay you for such an immense deed!" the Twili argued. He didn't think it was fair that Link was sacrificing himself to bring back a Princess for a race that had never helped him.

"I want to do this," Link explained. "I have my own reasons for wanting Midna back, and now that I know I can bring her back, nothing can prevent me from doing so. If I die while trying, at least I'll be with her,"

"Thank you, Link," the Twili bowed. "Would you like any accompaniment?" Link shook his head.

"I'd prefer to be alone while completing this quest, thank you," the Twili walked off, leaving Link alone. _Atridos, thank you. Without you, I wouldn't even be here now. It causes me great pain to watch you suffer like this. I'll bring Midna back, for you. _Link watched Atridos turn in his sleep. No matter how strong Atridos might be, he could never fall asleep, having suffered such an injury. _He must be under the influence of a sleeping drug. Atridos, by the time you heal, Midna will be here again. I promise._


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks to the Guest and Tagicheartbreak for the reviews. xox**

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Twenty**

Link remembered how much pain he had to go through to reach the Hero of Time's era before. _Why does the process have to be so hard? _Link thought as he watched the sky. The sun was setting, streaks of red, orange, yellow, pink and purple dotted around the blue sky. The Twilight Realm didn't look like this. The land of Hyrule made Link feel better. He had just about cried every last drop of water out of his body and he was surprised he hadn't dried up. Link sighed as he made his way out of the Mirror Chamber, through Arbiter's Grounds (which was no longer full of monsters and quick sand) back to Gerudo Mesa. The Bulbins were busy preparing a fire to roast an already slaughtered Bulbo. Link remembered all the Bulbins he'd killed and how many times King Bulbin and him had fought. Yet, they still managed to become allies. Link walked through the Bulbin's camp, ignoring the aching in his feet. What he really needed was Epona. But since she couldn't come up here, he had to make do with walking, or, if he had been up for it, stealing a Bulbo. _That's it! I can use a Bulbo! _Link looked around, scanning the area for a Bulbo. A Bulbin saw this and walked over to him.

"Need something?" Link looked startled at the Bulbin standing next to him.

"A Bulbo,"

"What for?"

"I just need to get to that huge pile of sand, also known as the Cave of Ordeals," Link told him. The Bulbin gave Link a signal telling him to wait.

When the Bulbin returned, Link saw a Bulbo beside him. Link smiled gratefully as he mounted the Bulbo. It was much more different from riding Epona. The Bulbo was shorter, faster and harder to control.

Three hours and lots of bumping into things later, Link managed to reach the Cave of Ordeals."I would have been better off walking," Link muttered to himself as he dismounted the Bulbo. "Thanks for your help, buddy!" Link made his way up and into the Cave of Ordeals.

* * *

Unlike before, no monsters were roaming each floor. Link made it through in about ten minutes. When he reached the final floor, he found that the Great Fairy wasn't there. Link shrugged and stabbed the middle of the fountain. The same blue light as before surrounded him and he felt himself float up.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks to Gojira Geek for reviewing the prior chapter and thanks to pikachuevolves34 for the community. :D I love all the readers!**

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Link arrived back at the exact same spot in time he was at before he'd left before. The Hero of Time and him were standing face to face, a smile on the past hero's face. Link put his hand in his pocket and clutched the Ocarina.

"I nee-" Link started before the Hero of Time interrupted.

"Hush, my child, for I watch over you. I know of your current state, your problems and the solution you've been told of. I prepared this for you, Link, Hero of Twilight. Now, please take it," The Hero of Time handed Link a tiny book with few pages. Link looked at it. The pages were tied together with a thin piece of string. "It contains each warping song and the Song of Time," Link carefully opened it to the first page and read it.

_The Prelude of Light, the song that warps the player to the Temple of Time, is played in the following way: Up, right, up, right, left, up._

Link smiled gratefully at the Hero of Time. "You helped me so much... H-how should I repay you?"

"You are not in my debt, repayment is not necessary. I just want you to be happy. Your happiness is what causes mine," Tears formed in Link's eyes... Was this what it was like to have a dad? To feel loved? Link mouthed a 'thank you' as he pulled out the Ocarina.

_Up, right, up, right, left, up. _And just like that, Link was whisked away to the Temple of Time.

Link quickly stabbed the Triforce at the point that he was standing on and quickly referred to the book. The Minuet of Forest was next. Link followed the pattern in the book.

_A, up, left, right, left, right. _When Link reached the warping point, he repeated the process. Next was the Bolero of Fire.

_Down, A, down, A, right, down, right, down. _Link smiled as he stabbed the Triforce. Three down, three to go! The Serenade of Water.

_A, down, right, right, left. _Link quickly checked the book after stabbing the Triforce. He wanted to see Midna again as quickly as possible, but a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach made Link feel uneasy, like it was all going to go wrong again. The Nocturne of Shadow.

_Left, right, right, A, left, right, down._ Link was close to approaching the time of Demise's , he had to play the last warping song. Link turned the page only to find the back of the book. Link looked behind him and saw the final page floating away in the breeze. Adrenaline was rushing throughout Link's body. Without that page, he'd never be able to see Midna again. Link ran rapidly after the paper, occasionally jumping in the air in an attempt to catch it. Each time he failed but he didn't give up. _I've got to get that paper! _Those six words kept on repeating themselves in his head. Link eventually grew tired, having ran for such a long time.

Link stopped, panting and gasping for air. The paper was impossible to catch. Link watched it float further and further away. It was killing him. Slowly and painfully. Link broke into a sprint again but was stopped by what appeared to be a bird catching the paper.

"Hey! That's mine!" Link screamed as the bird flew around. "You can't have it!" The bird swooped down towards Link and perched on a branch just above Link's head. It let the paper float down. Link picked it up. "Thanks!" Link pulled out the Ocarina but was stopped by the bird.

"You're a descendant of the Hero of Time?" he asked. Link, although startled, nodded. "I am Kaepora Gaebora, a friend of the Hero of Time. I helped him in his early years and if you ever need my assistance, just whistle!" Link nodded. Everyone was being awfully kind to him on his quest. Link smiled as he held the Ocarina to his lips.

_A, down, A, right, down, A. _Link stabbed the Triforce, a grin appearing on his face. He held the Ocarina to his lips for the last time and played the Song of Time.

_Left, A, down, left, A, down. _The warping sensation that Link felt was like the one that he felt when he came into this era.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks to Gojira Geek and the Guest for reviewing the prior chapter. xox**

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chaoter Twenty Three**

Link only realized that he was speeding down towards the ground when he opened his eyes. He had closed them in an attempt to block out the bright blue light. Link gulped as he looked down. _Great! This is how I'll die! Just a couple of feet left to go... _Link prepared himself for the hereafter as the ground got close and closer. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Woah, are you okay?" a voice not so far away said. Link slowly opened his eyes and found himself about two meters above the ground. Link turned to face the sky, but found it blocked by a face. He jumped.

"Who are you?!" he screamed as he felt strong muscly arms underneath him. So, this unknown guy had caught him and save his life. Link quickly realized that he may have hurt the other person's feelings so he took a quick minute to calm down. "Sorry for screaming, I was just in shock,"

"Yeah, I would be too if I fell from that high. Geez, Link! You have to be more careful!" Link's eyes widened.

"H-how do you know my name? Who are you?" Link scrambled out of his arms and stood up.

"Dude, I know you! It's me, Groose!" Link looked confused. "Come on! You know me! I used to fight with you over Zelda but now I'm one of your best friends!"

"Did Zelda give you permission to refer to her as 'Zelda' instead of 'Princess Zelda'?" Groose stared at Link like he'd gone absolutely crazy.

"Hey, come on, Link. We all know you love her, but you don't have to refer to her as Princess Zelda," Groose exclaimed.

"I don't, but you probably do, considering she doesn't know you!" Link argued.

"D-dude... we go to school with her..." Groose began to feel afraid that Link's memory had been affected. Link laughed.

"School? What school? Zelda had private tutoring, she's nineteen now! She doesn't need to have private tutoring anymore," Link was slightly annoyed at Groose's slowness.

"Groose, who are you talking to?" another masculine voice asked. Link looked behind Groose's large, muscular figure and saw another man, clad in green like Link himself, walking towards them.

"What?! Link? I-I was just talking to you!" Groose turned to the Hero of Twilight and pointed a finger. "Impostor!" Groose yelled.

"Where? Where's the impostor?" a feminine voice that sounded a lot like Zelda's asked.

"Look, who are you guys?! I'm just here from the future! I'm the Hero of Twilight! I don't know any of you! I came to get the Goddess Harp so I can play the Ballad of Goddess! I need to get to the Realm where the dead reside in their afterlife!" Link yelled, trying to prove his innocence. Zelda and Groose looked at him, confused, while the past Hero understood.

"Ah, yes. You're one of my future reincarnations! The Goddess, Hylia, told me all this in a dream," the past Hero half explained to the other two. "Wait here and allow me to fetch the Goddess Harp," he ran off and a few minutes later returned with the ancient instrument. Link let out a sigh of relief when the past Hero returned. An awkward silence had fallen among Groose, Zelda and himself and he was pleased that it was over. The past Hero handed it to Link who carefully ran his fingers along it.

"It's... amazing," Link breathed. The past Hero nodded. The Hero of Twilight slowly played each note, admiring the wonderful melody. Meanwhile, the past Hero pulled out a replica of the Harp.

"Repeat after me," the past Hero said before beginning to play the melody. Link played each note after him.

"Oh, youth, guided by the servant of the Goddess, unite earth and sky and bring light to the land. Oh, youth, show the two whirling sails to the Light Tower and before you a path shall open and a heavenly song you shall hear," Zelda sang. Link smiled as the moment came to an end. Suddenly a bright light surrounded Link.

"Keep the Goddess Harp!" the past Hero yelled. "As a reminder of me!"

"Thank you so much!" Link yelled as he floated upwards, humming the tune to the Ballad of the Goddess.


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks to Gojira Geek and DriftedDaisy for reviewing the prior chapter! If I take long to update, it's because I'm trying to build the tension! :)**

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"You have done well to reach such a hidden place," Link heard Din's voice say.

"But, if you wish to bring more than one person back to like, we shall warn you in advance - you may only bring one person back to life. The reason is because the few who have found this realm, known as the Spirit Realm, have had to abide by these rules," Farore gently explained.

"Who else would I want to bring back?" Link asked. Even though the Goddesses weren't physically there, Link could sense that they were exchanging glances. A shiver went up Link's spine as the realm became clear to him. There were so many people! More than the amount of people in Hyrule! They all had a physical body, not a translucent body like Link had imagined they'd have. Link walked around, feeling like a stranger among all the people. He was the only one who was actually alive. All these other people were... dead.

_Where could Midna be? _Link thought as he moved through the crowd. No one had really noticed that Link was a live being. It was like he, himself, was dead. Link pondered over this. _Am I just a spirit in this world? _Link watched people conversing, shopping and just generally acting like normal beings. The afterlife wasn't at all different!

Link couldn't see Midna. She was a Twili, so she'd stand out more. The Twili had magic so they could make themselves younger with just a few words. Only very few Twili died. Either from an incurable illness, suicide or just becoming tired of living. What they didn't realize was, once you entered the afterlife, there was no going back.

Link built up the courage to ask a group of five if they knew Midna. Link strolled over to them, his body tensing, his palms sweaty.

"H-have you seen Midna?" Link asked, shakily. The five looked at him.

"Princess Midna of the Twilight?" one asked, shyly. Link nodded slowly.

"She's at the fountain at the center of the town. It's not that far from here," another one piped in.

"Thank you," Link smiled at each of them before making his way to the fountain. It wasn't so distant, so Link reached it pretty quickly.

Just as told, Midna was standing next to the fountain, her eyes fixed on her reflection. Link slowed his pace, approaching her slowly. He stood behind her, watching her dull expression in the water.

After around five minutes, Link wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug. Midna's head jerked up in shock and she whipped her head around to face Link. Her expression told Link so much. She thought he'd died.


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks to DriftedDaisy, Gojira Geek and kiboeme for reviewing the prior chapter and thanks to UchihaBrooke for sending me a PM with feedback . The story isn't over yet guys, I still have 3-6 chapters left. :)**

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"Link! H-how did you die?! What about your Triforce?! When did you die?! Why did you die?!" Midna screamed, her whole body facing him now.

"Midna! Calm down! I'm not dead!" Link yelled, silencing her. Midna looked at him for a minute.

"How did you get here then?" Midna asked. Link smiled as he looked into her eyes. He'd missed her so much, and now, he was going to be with her again. All his efforts had paid off.

"I went on a long mission to restore the Mirror of Twilight. I had to get the Ocarina of Time from the Hero of Time, and then I had to help Skull Kid return to his true form - do you know Atridos?" Link paused. Midna nodded.

"He's my best friend... is he okay?" Midna asked. Link decided it would be best not to tell her about his current injury so he nodded. He hated lying but he didn't want her to feel upset.

"Anyway, so, then, I had to go through this extremely creepy place," Link shuddered at the memory. "It basically targets your biggest fears and plays them in front of you. It was petrifying! All I saw was different versions of your death... I couldn't bear it, but I managed to get through that. So, when I finally got to the Twilight Realm, I found out you'd committed suicide! It was heartbreaking. Why did you do it? When did you do it?" Midna sighed.

"I did it because I missed you so much, Link. I couldn't live without you. It was like the thought of you was consuming my mind, not only during my waking hours, but in my dreams too... I just couldn't bear it, so... I just did it. I did it last night, but they only found my body this morning," Midna explained.

"Why did you shatter the Mirror?"

"I didn't want that to happen again... you saw yourself how scared people were and how many times you got injured... I didn't want to see you get hurt, Link. I thought I could live without you... but... obviously not... anyway, carry on,"

"Oh, yeah, so, I ran. I just wanted to get as far away from everyone as possible. Atridos followed me though. I soon collapsed and the Goddesses visited me in a vision and told me how to get you back. So, then I set out to do that. I went back to the era of the Hero of Time and stabbed each warp point. This lead me to the Hero of the Sky's era. It was pretty funny. A guy called Groose caught me before I died and he thought I was the Hero of the Sky! Then, the Hero of the Sky came with Zelda, who actually wasn't a princess then! After I explained to them why I was there, the Hero of the Sky helped me play the Ballad of the Goddess, which brought me here. Now, I have one more step to complete," Link took a deep breath. It sure was hard explaining such a complicated process.

"Well, should we complete the last stage?" Midna smirked. Link nodded. Just as he held the Ocarina to his lips, he heard a voice behind him.

"Link!"


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks to DarkTayl, Gojira Geek and DriftedDaisy for reviewing the prior chapter!**

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Link turned around to face the person the voice had come from. The minute he set eyes on her, he recognized her.

Fairly tanned skin, light brown hair up to the end of her rib cage, sparkling cerulean eyes the same color as Link's and a voice that Link could remember from his early childhood.

It was his mum.

Link was shocked. He had dreamed of seeing his mum once more, time and time again, but he didn't think it would actually come true. Link couldn't contain his excitement. He tried to stop himself from running into her out stretched arms, but he couldn't. He hugged her tightly, tears rolling down his cheeks. This was the happiest he'd ever been. He didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to. When they finally broke apart, Link was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Mum... I can't believe it's you!" Link said, his voice cracking. He felt the tears of happiness coming again.

"Link... I'm so proud of you. I've been watching you for so long. My little boy grew up to be a hero," his mum smiled. Link suddenly remembered something as he turned to introduce Midna to his mum. His grin faded.

"M-Midna meet my mum. Mum, meet Midna, the Princess of the Twilight Realm," Link's expression became stoic as the thought kept repeating itself in his mind.

"Link? Are you okay?" Midna asked.

"Link?! You were so happy! What happened?" his mum asked, worriedly. A lump rose in Link's throat as one tear escaped his eye.

"I can only take one of you with me," Link whispered.

"O-one of us? B-but, how will you c-choose?" Midna enquired.

"I-I don't know... I can't choose..." Link felt like he was breaking under the pressure.

"You can take your mum," Midna muttered. Link watched her.

"Midna, I-"

"No, do it. Y-you deserve to have at least one parent,"

"But I don't wan-" Midna put a slender finger to his lips.

"Do it, Link,"

"I can't! I can't decide!" Link yelled.

"Link... calm down. I know how much you love Midna. You completed this whole journey for her," his mum said soothingly.

"Mum... I can't choose. I love both of you equally,"

"Link, go with what I said," Midna said.

Link thought about anything that could help him choose who to bring back. Suddenly, he remembered a promise he'd made. Not so long ago, perhaps yesterday. A promise to a companion he didn't know too well, but a companion who was loyal. He hadn't said the promise out loud, but he'd said it from his heart. It was a promise he couldn't break. Not for anything.

_I'll bring Midna back for you, Atridos. _Link's heart ached as he watched his mum.

"Mum... I... I made a promise to Midna's best friend, Atridos before I left that I'd bring Midna back for him. I'm so sorry," Link cried as he hugged his mum for the last time.

"Don't worry," her voice had a tone of sadness. She swallowed the lump down. "I'd rather you keep your promises than bring me back,"

"Mum... I'm so sorry," Link's face was stained with tears. Link's mum shook her head.

"Go ahead, son," Link's mum wiped the tears from her eyes.

Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Healing, the song his mum used to hum before he went to bed, while holding Midna's shoulder.

_Left, right, down, left, right down_.


	28. Chapter 27

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Midna gazed at the castle standing before her. It was her home, the Palace of Twilight, but it all seemed new. She glanced over at Link who was sobbing loudly. Midna said nothing, she just hugged him.

"Midna!" Atridos yelled from behind her. Midna turned around, still hugging Link.

"Atridos!" Midna screamed in delight. Link looked up. He'd completely healed from his injury. Link trembled as he smiled.

"Go on, Midna," Midna let go of Link and ran to Atridos. Link watched as they embraced.

"Link," Midna smiled at Link, giving him a signal to come over. Midna walked into the castle.

"Yes?" Link watched Atridos smile.

"I know you had to give up a lot to get Midna back for... for me. So, here you are. Give it her and live your happily ever after," Atridos handed Link a small box. Inside was a ring. Link looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Atridos nodded. Link ran off after Midna.

"Midna!" Midna turned around.

"Yes?" Midna smiled at Link not knowing what was coming.

Link got down on one knee and opened the box with the ring.

"Will you marry me?" Midna's expression remained shocked.

"Yes..." she said uneasily. "Yes! Yes, I will!" she squealed.

* * *

Three years had passed since Link and Midna got married. Link still wondered what life would be like if he chose his mum over Midna. Midna found him sitting alone sometimes in deep thought. It was a hard choice he'd made, a huge sacrifice he'd given. She never knew what he was thinking about. He'd never talk about it.

_Mum, I'm so sorry. I couldn't let Atridos down. He'd been so loyal to me. He still is. He's ready to defend me at any cost. He's extremely happy now. He's never frowning, always smiling. I don't know how I feel though. I love Midna a lot, there's no denying that but I always wonder what life would be like if I chose you. I miss you so much, mum. It hurts so badly. I don't know if the choice I made was right. I gave an entire race their happiness back but I only have half of mine. People call me selfless, but, right now, all I want is to be fully happy. I want you here with me. I need you here. It's hard, mum. It's hard living without you. I wish I could have brought you along. You'd love being here. You'd love everything about the Twilight Realm. You'd love life. I'm sorry, mum. I hope I can be with you soon but for now, I'm happy with Midna._


	29. Epilogue

**A/N: Guys... this is it! The last chapter! *sobs* I can't believe I finished the fanfiction! I decided to post the last three chapters together because you've waited long enough for them! Thanks to ALL my readers, I love you all so much. Thanks for the continued support and feedback. xox**

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Epilogue**

_Link, my dearest son. Don't think for a minute that you made the wrong decision. I'm proud of you for keeping a promise even if it meant sacrificing or minimizing your happiness. I want you to enjoy your life. Don't worry about me. I'm happy that you chose Midna over me. Be happy with what you chose. You increased so many people's happiness. You should think about that. You'll see me again one day, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day. And I promise that you'll miss Midna when that day comes. You need to make the most of your life, Link. You need to convince yourself that your choice was right._

_You can't change the past, but you can make the future brighter and better. Link, I love you and I promise you that you we will be together soon. I'm still watching you from heaven, Link._

Link awoke from his dream and looked forward to his day. He missed his mum but he was happy with what he'd chosen. He smiled at Midna and kissed her forehead awakening her.

"Hey, there, sleepyhead," Link laughed as Midna hit his head with a pillow.

"I was sleeping," she grumbled, jokingly.

"Not anymore! Can you believe that six years ago, you shattered the Mirror, ruining any chance of us being together and now, here we are, married?" Link smirked.

"I never thought you'd come back for me," Midna confessed.

"I'll always be there, Midna. I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"I love you more,"

"I love you most," Midna winked as Link laughed.


	30. Chapter 28

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe people still read this. :D I miss writing this fanfiction a lot, so I suppose I'll just add another chapter (maybe more).**

**The Legend of Zelda : Song of the Twilight**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Link and Midna sat on the chair swing in the gardens, silently, taking in the beauty of the roses planted all around them. Link noted how different they looked compared to the ones in Hyrule. Unlike the roses in the Twilight Realm, Hyrule's flowers had brightly colored petals, whereas the flowers here seemed to have darker petals that had a mysterious glow to them.

Hyrule. How Link missed the land he'd grown up in. He'd visit a few times a year but it wasn't the same as living there. But Link was happy in the realm of perpetual twilight. He had people who loved him unconditionally, Midna by his side everyday and responsibilities to the people of the Twilight Realm.

"Link?" Midna suddenly said. Link turned to face her. He stared into her crimson red eyes. They resembled a burning flame. No matter how dull things got, Midna would always make everything seem less rough.

"Yes?" Link finally spoke.

"I-I have a surprise for you," Midna said, shyly. Link cocked a brow and smiled.

"Really?" Midna nodded. She stood up and walked into the castle. Link's heart began to thud like a stampede of elephants as he waited in the deafening silence. What was the surprise? Was it good? Was it bad? A thousand questions started racing through Link's mind as he kept a close eye on the door.

After what seemed like centuries, Midna finally emerged from the door. Link saw nothing in her hands, just a smile planted on her features. A few minutes later another figure exited the castle and followed Midna.

"Link... you gave up someone close to your heart for my best friend's happiness... remember?" Midna said. Link nodded as he watched the figure. It stood next to the fountain.

Link remembered the journey he had gone on three years prior. The hardships he endured to find Midna again. The sacrifice he'd made to bring Atridos happiness. He'd given up none other than his mum.

"Well, I know you've felt an emptiness in your heart for the past three years... it pained me to see you in this state so, I researched about the Spirit Realm and how to get there. It was hard, but eventually, I did it and..." Midna paused.

"And?"

"Well, why don't I just show you?" Midna turned around and motioned for the figure to come over to them. Link finally realized what was happening...

Midna had brought his mum back from the dead. Back from the afterlife. His mum was standing in front of him, right now, smiling.

He no longer had to wish for his mother to be here, he no longer had to dream. She was here. Finally... with him.

Link's eyes blurred with tears as he collapsed in to his mum's arms. He began to cry softly. She was here. She was here. The only thing going through Link's mind was the fact that Midna had brought her back. He turned to Midna.

"Thank you," he said, finally letting go. His tear-stained face was still damp even though he'd stopped crying. "Thank you so much, Midna. You don't know how much I appreciate this!" Link embraced Midna tightly. Midna hugged back, smiling.

"I knew you'd react this way," Midna laughed.

"I never thought dreams could become a reality," Link admitted before letting go of Midna.


End file.
